1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an interior rearview mirror for vehicles, especially motor vehicles, comprising a housing with a mirror pane, in particular, a wedge-shaped mirror pane, and comprising a mirror support on which a switching part is supported in a pivotable manner within the housing, which is engaged by an adjusting lever, pivotable against the force of at least one spring, for moving the mirror pane from a rest position into a non-glare position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interior rearview mirrors of this kind are known in which the adjusting lever is provided for adjusting the mirror pane into the non-glare position. The adjusting lever is loaded by the force of a spring which holds it in its respective positions corresponding to the normal viewing position or the non-glare position of the mirror. The adjusting lever rests under the spring force against the mirror housing. Since especially in the penetration area of the adjusting lever the housing has only a thin wall, the mirror housing is deformed permanently in this area to an impermissible degree. This occurs especially at high temperatures as they occur in summer. Since the adjusting lever is supported against the spring force on the mirror housing, the deformation of the mirror housing results in a decreasing spring load on the adjusting lever. When the mirror housing is adjusted for proper viewing by the driver, it can thus jump accidentally from one into the other position.